


Baby #2

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [4]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Baby is coming.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Baby #2

'Are ye OK?' Jamie asked Claire.

'I am.' Claire said, sat on the bed, hands on her huge baby bump.

'Nothin' lookin'...ye ken.' Jamie asked again.

'No, still nothing.' Claire answered. The baby's due date was five days past, but the baby was giving no signals of being born soon. 'Faith was early but this little one wants to take its time before come out to the World.'

'Oh, he might love being in there warm and protected.' Jamie came to the bed and kissed Claire's belly. 'I can understand ye son, 'tis cold as shit today.' Claire laughed, until a quick kick make her grimace. 'I'll let ye the phone just here and I'll take Faith downstairs with Mam, ye can just rest and wait.'

'We'll be OK.' Claire kissed Jamie. 'Just remember to bring popcorn later.'

'If cravings are a sign of what the babe might be, we have a future film director after all the popcorn ye have been eating.' Claire laughed again. Jamie left the bed and finished getting ready for work. 

Jamie had a busy at the shop, working with Ian in some booked photo shoots while Jenny had a Lesbian Wedding job outside. Every hour or so he called Claire to check on her, but still no news. Claire for her part, passed the day at bed, watching movies and documentaries on her laptop. Every now and then she spoke with Jamie and Ellen as they wanted to know how she was feeling. She also talked with her friend Louise about a funny story it had happened at the hospital that day. She ate the sandwich Ellen brought up at midday and played a bit with Faith before she felt tired and decided to take a nap. Ellen let her sleep, taking Faith with her back downstairs. Claire woke up a couple of hours later, with a sharp pain on her back and a path of liquid around her. 'Oh, you're coming now.' She said as she tried to sit on the bed and tried to reach for the phone at the table, it almost fell to the floor but Claire somehow caught it on her hand. 'We need your Da here quickly.'

'You always have the music too loud.' Jamie complained to Ian, about the music on the shop, missing his phone lighting with Claire call.

'Ye ken the camera doesna pick it up unless 'tis loud.' Ian answered to Jamie, while he finished preparing the place for the next shooting. 

Jamie took some magazine he had on the table at the front of the shop and went back to the back room, accidentally covering his phone with it as he went to work.

'Damn it.' Claire said just before another contraction came through her body. 'Fuck, shit!' Let's try with your grandmother.' She said, calling Ellen. 

'Oh, Claire, is it everythin' OK' Claire sighed with relief as Ellen answered.

'My water broke...' Another contraction came. '...and Jamie is not answering his phone.'

'That idiot.' Ellen said. 'Keep tryin' with Jamie, I'll try with Ian.'

Luckily for Ellen, Ian had his phone on his pocket and felt it vibrating. 'Hello Ellen, everything fine with Kitty?'

'Where's that clotheid I have for a son?' Ellen quickly said to Ian.

'Jamie is workin' on the back room.' Ian laughed at Ellen's comment. 'What do ye need him for?'

'The babe is comin', Claire's callin' him and he isna answerin'' Ellen explained.

'Oh, shit, I'm tellin' him now.' Ian run to the back room. 'Jamie! Claire's on labour. She's tryin' to call ye, but...'

'A dhia,' Jamie interrupted him, jumping out of his chair, fishing the phone from under the magazine, lots of missed calls on it, plus a new one just coming in. 'Claire, I'm sorry. I'm comin' now.'

'You better be quick.' Claire answered. 'It's decided to hurry up now.'

It was a good luck the shop was so close to their house, Jamie thought as he drove the van to the door and jumped the stairs two by two to reach quick the family home. 'Jamie, what the hell you were doing, you idiot? Claire said to him as she tried to stand up. 

'I'm sorry, a nighean. Ian had the music too loud and my phone was under some magazine.' Jamie answered, taking quickly the bag from the wardrobe and helping Claire up.

'You're a bloody idiot.'

'I am, no doubt.' 

Jamie helped Claire down in the lift and into the car, before drive to the hospital as quick as he could. 'Ye're no' makin' it to the OBGYN floor, Claire.' One of the nurses at A&E said to them once they reached the hospital. They were installed on an empty room, the midwife coming down to attend her. 

'At least he's here this time.' The midwife joked, getting ready to deliver the baby.

'Barely.' Claire said between contraction.

'Get ready to push.' The midwife said. A minute later, the baby was born. ''Tis another wee red lass for ye.' A sharp cry filling the room. 'Come here, Da and take yer lass to meet her mam.'

Jamie smiled with pride as he held his daughter for first time. 'Och, lass, first ye make us wait for ye and then ye just pop up like that. It isna a nice thing to do.'

'Another stubborn Fraser.' Claire said, opening her arms to receive the baby. 'You're beautiful.'

'Two lasses.' Jamie said, cooing over the newborn. 'I'm no' sleeping a minute in fifteen years or so.'

'Oh, they're so going to keep you on your toes.' Claire laughed.

'I'll see for a proper room for ye two, Claire.' The midwife said. 'Congratulations to ye both.'

Few hours passed before the rest of the family had the chance to meet the newest member. Ian and Ellen waiting for Jenny to finish her work to go together to the hospital, and Claire's uncle not reading his messages until he finished his work at the museum. Faith run directly to Jamie, who lifted her on his arms, so she could see her sister. 'Faith, this is yer sister.' Jamie said.

'Sissy.' Faith said, trying to reach for the baby.

'Be careful, a leannan, she's delicate.' Jamie said as he put her on the bed with Claire. 

'Mam, sis.' Faith said again.

'She likes you.' Claire said, the baby opening her eyes to look at Faith. 'And she got you something, just for you.'

'Aye, here you have.' Jamie said, giving Faith a small ragdoll, which Faith quickly hugged, making the rest of the family laugh.

'Do ye have a name for her already?' Ellen asked. 

'Well, we were pretty convinced she was goin' to be a lad, so we didna thought that many lasses' names.' Jamie said.

'Well, YOU were convinced she was going to be a boy.' Claire clarified. 

'Aye, I was.' Jamie took the word again. 'So, the only name I had was Brian, or Brianna, for a lass.'

'Brianna Ellen. For both you and Brian.' Claire finished.

'Brianna is a horrible name for a lass.' Ellen said, taking the bay on her arms for first time. 'But, she's your lass and Claire's. I feel she'll be able to kick anyone at school who laughs at it.' She joked. 'Dinna ye, a nighean?' Added to the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is not letting Claire out of his sight next time. So, he doesn't need someone else to warn him.


End file.
